Dirait on
by Tori Lynn Leblanc
Summary: So they say, the King of the Host Club is in love. But with whom? It could be himself. He IS like Narcissus, after all... This is all gossip, though. Could Tamaki Suoh really be gay? Anything is possible, so they say... Kyouya/Tamaki
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! If you're wondering, "What? Tori's posting two new stories at a time?" Then you're wondering correct. If this is your first time reading one of my fanfiction, then I welcome you to the wonderful world of me! This is yet another ongoing fanfiction. If you're wondering about the title, "Dirait-on", it's the title of a French poem/song. "Dirait-on" translates to "so they say", and I thought it would be perfect for this fanfiction, since it's gossip-y. I hope you all enjoy my new story! Don't forget to give me feedback afterward!~**

* * *

"So they say, the King of the Host Club is in love."

"Yes, with himself."

"Like Narcissus?"

"Exactly... so they say."

"I don't believe that... My dear Tamaki-senpai is committed to me, and to me alone!"

"Wake up, you're only dreaming. The King's ego is ever-expanding."

"He can only love himself?"

"So they say."

* * *

The one called Narcissus could only love himself, even in loving somebody else. Tamaki Suoh could be the French-Japanese Narcissus of today. Infinitely beautiful. Abandon surrounding abandon, tenderness touching tenderness. Even on the inside he's full of love for his beautiful self. His beautiful self, self-caressing... so they say, anyway. Of course, although this narcissistic man could only love himself, there were many a thousand beings who found themselves captivated by his beauty and ultimately, in love with him. Needless to say, no pursuer of this man could sway his passionate heart, though many tried. Countless other fools fell in love with him to do nothing about it.

It wasn't just females, though...

This man captivated everyone that he met.

It wasn't, in fact, until another man came into his life that he was jilted from his throne and tossed into the winds of inner turmoil...

A beauty worthy of the gods, perfect in every way, from his onyx hair to his wise, bright eyes hidden behind glasses, and his creamy skin... Every joint and curve of his body was perfectly in line, and even the curl of his lip when smiling was just enough to take Tamaki's breath away.

It wasn't something he understood, though.

Naturally, he'd never seen anybody as beautiful as himself before.

As one could say, the complete captivation that the King was blessed with when he saw this man turned into a burning infatuation, which evolved into something much deeper... Tamaki Suoh, the narcissistic beauty that felt affection only for himself and his own beauty, fell in love.

Years of cultivating this feeling made him certain of it, yet he stayed quiet.

Without having ever loved or liked before, how was Tamaki to know what to do about how he felt? And so he didn't.

Not only that, but he also didn't know...

This man was in love with him, too.

. . .

_So they say._

_

* * *

_

**Since this is just a prologue, I'm not going to post a chat with my characters this time. But do expect one next chapter! In the meantime, there's probably something you'd like to say about this story, so I recommend that you follow the instructions below. 'Til next time, I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

**V-CLICK THERE-V**


	2. Abandon

**If you happen to be wondering why I'm posting so much new stuff at once (you know, a few new stories and lots of new chapters), then you're very observant (sarcasm). My internet isn't working at the moment because of some sort of bug on my computer, so I decided that if I have to live without internet until we get the money to put it in the shop, I may as well live without internet productively!~**

* * *

The door slams shut and giggles are heard down the hallway as sighs and groans of relief echo throughout the room full of men.

Among them was, of course, the narcissistic man Tamaki Suoh, and the one person he found himself able to love, Kyouya Otori. All of the other hosts were present too, naturally...

The twins were sitting at a table, leaning back against their chairs feigning sleep. Hunny clung to Mori's shoulders, nearly asleep, and Mori maintained his usual strong posture with a tired expression. Haruhi groaned as she slumped to the ground against the wall and let her head fall onto her knees.

Tamaki approached Kyouya energetically and put his hand on the other's shoulder, clearly maintaining the most energy out of the group. The bespectacled man looked up at him exhaustedly, completely drained of all ambition, but somehow still attentive to his secret admirer.

When Tamaki failed to say anything, Kyouya sighed and took the bait.

"Can I help you, Tamaki?" he asked, showing the Host King a patient smile. Tamaki's face visibly brightened when Kyouya spoke, if that was at all possible.

"Of course you can, my dear Kyouya!" he responded in his usually lofty voice. "I'd be perfectly happy if you'd join me at my house for tea tonight."

Kyouya snickered lightly. "You're letting someone into your mansion?" he asked inquisitively. "What's the occasion?"

Tamaki paled a bit, but regained composure quickly. In all truth, he couldn't really say why he wanted Kyouya to come over that night... Not in front of everyone else, at least. Maybe not even in front of Kyouya himself. Perhaps honestly, Tamaki couldn't even tell himself. Too many nerves; too many things he wouldn't admit to anyone else.

"W-well," he started, "I just thought that we haven't spent any time together recently. I'll have the cook make us a cake and we can just... hang out, for awhile. What do you think?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, not sure if he completely believed the other. He sounded just slightly less firm in his words than usual. But he wouldn't refuse, of course.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Kyouya responded after some thought. "What time should I be there?"

Tamaki's smile widened as Kyouya agreed, and he took a moment to think. "How does seven sound?" he asked. Upon receiving a nod from the black-haired man, he removed his hand from his shoulder and clasped that hand in his other joyfully. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I'll make sure everything's ready, then!"

So it was soon that Tamaki had paraded off and out of the clubroom, and Kyouya was left with the other hosts shaking his head.

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai has been acting so different lately… haven't you all noticed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That glow in his eyes… Don't you all see it?"

"Yeah, I notice it too. Maybe the King really _is_ in love…"

"I thought he could only love himself!"

"Then it must be getting really serious."

"Well, if he's so in love, it can't be with himself! Seriously, who is it?"

"I don't know, but… have you seen the way he looks at Kyouya-senpai?"

* * *

So then it was, that at seven, Kyouya showed up at Tamaki's house only slightly nervous, but with all the composure that he usually held. Arms folded, he rang the doorbell lightly, to be greeted by one of Tamaki's maids.

"Welcome, Sir Kyouya," she said, a delighted look upon her face. "Right this way." She gestured and stepped aside, and Kyouya entered the house gracefully. "Please take off your shoes," she added. "You can borrow a pair of slippers."

Kyouya quickly and carefully kicked off his own loafers and slipped his feet into a pair of slippers, turning around to find that the maid had disappeared.

"Um... hello?" he asked, his voice reflecting confusion. Had the maid just up and exploded into a cloud of smoke? Kyouya had been to Tamaki's mansion once before, but couldn't navigate it himself.

"Right this way, Sir Kyouya," came a voice from up the stairs, so Kyouya scaled up the steps to join the maid walking down one of the halls.

Suddenly the maid stopped, smiled pleasantly, and turned, gesturing at one of the doors. "The master is waiting for you in the tea room."

Kyouya nodded at her with gratitude, and the maid disappeared with a curtsy.

On the other side of the door, Tamaki sat at a chair, feeling more than eager for his friend to arrive. He had dressed himself in nothing special, just his usual pick of jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt... though, he had to admit he stared at himself in the mirror for a great while before deciding that he looked becoming.

As soon as the sound of the door knob turning caught his attention, Tamaki whipped his head toward the door, which opened slowly to reveal the man he secretly loved.

"Kyouya! Come in!" he said, his voice warm. He was sure the somewhat dim lighting in the room hid his gently blushing cheeks, and for that he was grateful. At least when they sat down for tea he could blame the boiling beverage.

Kyouya smiled softly and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hi," he said, his voice quiet.

"Have a seat," rang Tamaki's velvety pipes, and Kyouya complied, taking the seat directly next to the King. The blond took the teapot from its hot plate and poured some into a teacup for his bespectacled beauty, grinning to himself as he did so.

Kyouya took the small ceramic cup when it was full, and held it in his hand for a moment, looking at it with little interest. Somewhere inside himself, his mind was telling him that Tamaki had some ulterior motive for inviting him over. They almost never spent time alone together... Kyouya himself wasn't much of a talker, and Tamaki was a little awkward without an audience.

"Why did you invite me over tonight, Tamaki?" he asked before taking a minuscule sip of his tea.

Tamaki froze for a moment before responding. "N-no reason..." he replied. "Why do you ask? Is it weird?"

Kyouya chuckled. "Not really. It's just rare. I thought maybe there was a specific reason."

"Well... I guess maybe... there is..." Tamaki stuttered, playing with a strand of blond hair nervously. Was he really going to have to reveal it? "Can I tell you later?"

The onyx-haired man raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but gave up... for now, anyway. "Sure." He shrugged and took another small sip of tea.

* * *

"I wonder what Tamaki-senpai's doing tonight."

"Didn't you hear? He invited Kyouya-senpai to his house for tea."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, it's true... so they say, anyway."

"I wonder what they're doing..."

"Maybe they're admitting their undying love for each other!"

"As lovely as that sounds, I doubt that's really what's going on."

"But you never know, right?"

* * *

So the two had talked quietly for almost an hour before all their tea was gone, and the cake Tamaki had promised, eaten. They'd moved now, into the King's entertainment room, complete with a nice TV and more movies than one could count. Instead of watching one, though, the two chose to sit in the dark room and talk, instead.

Tamaki could barely make out the outline of the handsome man across from him on the couch, but he could, and he watched every slight movement with the utmost care.

"Will you tell me now?" that man asked, and Tamaki could feel his nerves surface.

"I can only think of one way to say it, Kyouya..." Tamaki explained, closing his eyes and gulping down his nerves. "It's... kind of blunt."

Kyouya cocked his head a little. "Well, I'm listening."

Tamaki made a small whining noise and sighed. He'd charge into this like a man! "Mommy..." he began shakily, using his affectionate nickname for the man, "...I love you."

The only thing Tamaki could hear after that was an audible gasp come from the other, a hitch in his breath, that meant only one thing: surprise. The King had never felt a nervousness like this before; he might've loved himself, but he never had to worry about being rejected.

"Daddy..." whispered Kyouya, his breathy sound in perfect clarity among them. "I love you, too..."

* * *

**Tori: **Oh, what a surprise! Not. But it gets more interesting than this, I promise!

**Tamaki: **I thought I was narcissistic. I can only love the beautiful me!

**Tori: **You are, but clearly that's why this is interesting.

**Kyouya: **Commends on the title, by the way. French is a beautiful language.

**Tori: **Also it is a beautiful style of kissing.

**Tamaki: **Yeah, too much information.

**Tori: **I know.~ Anyway, thank you to all my readers, new and old alike! However long you've loved me, don't forget...

**V-CLICK THERE-V**


	3. Tendresse

**Hihi guys!~ Here's the second chapter of Dirait-on... This is truly my ****favourite**** way to write fanfiction: chewing awesome gum, playing minesweeper (AND WINNING! YES, I KNOW HOW.), and listening to Don Henley. Well, uh... enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy..." whispered Kyouya, his breathy sound in perfect clarity among them. "I love you, too..."

The King felt his breath completely stop, and he was completely unaware of how much time passed before he chose to speak again. "Really?" he asked cautiously, his voice nearly breaking, making it sound like a sob above all else.

It was now Kyouya's breath that hitched, thinking with a panic that the King was crying. "Y-yes, really," he spoke softly and gently.

Tamaki felt himself shudder lightly at the tone of Kyouya's voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You seem to love yourself more than anyone else," he explained.

"That isn't so!" Tamaki burst out quickly, his voice resonating with high-pitched colour. "Or, perhaps… it's no longer so." Now his voice calmed a bit, and he started to explain. "You see, all my life I thought I was the most important thing in the world. I thought that I was the only one who needed my love because no one else loved me."

Kyouya listened incredibly carefully to Tamaki's story as it was told, and he could feel the emotion that Tamaki was outputting.

"…I guess it was the result of being spoiled so heavily," the King continued. "No one ever really loved me; they just gave me money. Instead of receiving love from my parents, I substituted it with love from myself. But then, when I met you, Kyouya… I was completely obsessed. It was like everything I had known up to that point was a lie, and… I guess I fell in love."

"That's quite a story," Kyouya said a few moments after Tamaki had finished speaking. "So what do you plan to do about these newly confessed feelings of yours?"

Tamaki raised his eyebrows, his voice picking up again. "Well, of course, it's obvious…!" he exclaimed. "I want to be yours! We'll be boyfriends!"

Kyouya felt his eye twitch at the word 'boyfriends'. His mind scanned the idea, and it sounded perfectly wonderful, to be honest. But there was one small issue…

"What about the Host Club?" he asked, sounding somewhat doubtful.

"What about it?" Tamaki challenged, feeling scared that Kyouya would reject him for some stupid reason like the Host Club.

"We'd lose profit," Kyouya began. "If the other hosts found out about us, they definitely wouldn't be shy with the information. The ladies would find out, and they would know they no longer have a chance with the King of the Host Club. They'd stop coming to see us, and we'd lose money."

Tamaki gulped. "Well, wh-what if we kept it a secret from them all?" he asked quietly, a pout on his face. "It's none of their business, after all."

Kyouya smiled slyly. "Secret, huh?" he inquired. "Sounds risky…" His arm slowly snaked around Tamaki's lower back and squeezed his waist, pulling the blond's body against his own. He heard the other man gasp lightly. "…but too appealing to pass up."

The King snuggled close to Kyouya, feeling extraordinarily happy.

* * *

"Hey, hand me that pink nail polish!"

"Would you shut up? We were talking about Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai!"

"Anyway, on the way here, I saw Kyouya-senpai walking down the street."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He was dressed casually, but looked really sexy, like always."

"Maybe he was going to Tamaki-senpai's house…!"

"…Do you guys really think the King is… gay?"

"Well, anything is possible, so they say."

* * *

Tamaki and Kyouya had spent the rest of the evening together, mostly just talking and taking time to absorb their new relationship. It wasn't long until the two observed, though, that it had gotten rather late, and decision time approached them.

The two were now in the den downstairs, resting together, the radio set to a classical station. Tamaki's head lay in Kyouya's lap, the rest of him relaxed on the rest of the bed, and Kyouya's hand stroked the King's blond hair slowly.

Tamaki's eyes opened slowly when he heard the grandfather clock let out eleven bell-like rings, and he looked forlornly over at the tall device. Sure enough, it had struck eleven at night.

"Eleven," whispered Kyouya.

"Eleven," echoed Tamaki with remorse.

* * *

"Eleven."

"It's late."

"It is."

"I wonder if Kyouya-senpai is still at the King's house…"

"Shh! You guys are going to wake up my parents…!"

"Are they sleeping already?"

"It's late! It's already eleven!"

"It is, isn't it?"

* * *

"Do you want to stay over?"

The question rang through Kyouya's ears like a beautiful violin note, but it forced him to have to make quite a decision…

"So do you?"

Tamaki's voice sounded rather eagerly inquisitive… but why? What he did he hope to accomplish by having his new significant other spend the night with him? It was only obvious.

"I… maybe not tonight, Tamaki," he breathed, looking sympathetically down into the King's beautiful eyes.

Tamaki half-lidded his eyes. "You're sure?" he asked, and received a nod in return. "Well, okay…" He sat up slowly and stood, watching as Kyouya did the same. "But, why not?"

Kyouya thought for a moment before he spoke. "We only have just begun dating," he said with a smile. "We have all the time in the world to spend the night together." As the two approached the door, Kyouya opened it reluctantly.

"I wish you could tonight…" Tamaki sighed. "I don't want you to go."

Kyouya took Tamaki's hand in his own as he turned back toward him. "I'll spend the night another time," he assured the King. "I promise."

In return, the King gave him a bright smile. "Okay!" he proclaimed. "I won't let you forget!"

As a result of the enthusiasm of his new love, Kyouya laughed and leaned forward, planting but a small kiss on the cheek of the other man. He pulled back to his own stature to find a quite flustered face staring back at him.

The bespectacled beauty dropped the hand which he held slowly, that hand falling to the side of its owner as Kyouya's gracefully retreated to his pocket. He exited the mansion slowly, shutting the door behind him carefully as he left without another word, but instead a self-contented smile.

This was one of the only times in his life that he could make himself happy in making someone else happy, and he liked it. He didn't want it to end.

As Kyouya left and began his walk home into the cold darkness of the late night, Tamaki turned around and leaned against the door, trying to catch his breath. When the onyx-haired man had kissed his cheek, he felt so enamored. It had made his heart beat so quickly, and he could only imagine the redness of his face without checking a mirror. Why had he waited so long to tell Kyouya about how he felt when he could've experienced these feelings of love so much sooner? The hand that had been bound by Kyouya's now traveled to rest on his heart; it felt as if it would simply flutter away if he didn't hold it down somehow. Their love had already been established, and they were now together… the most difficult part, still left to come, of course.

* * *

**Tori:** Woo-hoo! How sweet! I love it!

**Tamaki:** What a coincidence, I love it too!

**Tori:** Oh, Tama-chan! I'm so happy for you~

**Kyouya:** I'm beginning to notice a frightening similarity in high energy between you two.

**Tori: **I guess I am a lot like Tama-chan, as far as personality and energy goes.

**Kyouya: **That's a truly scary thought.

**Tori: **I don't think so. I love my Tama-chan!

**Tamaki: **Yeah, Mommy! Don't you love your Tama-chan too?

**Kyouya:** *sigh* I do…

**Tori: **Well, that's all for now, O faithful readers! Thanks so much for reading this chapter!

**V-CLICK THERE-V**


	4. Interieur

**I'm back, readers, and with a new chapter of Dirait-on! I've gotten lots of Story Alert subscriptions for this story, and it makes me really happy when I see a new one in my email inbox. And I hope it makes you all just as happy when you get the email for this new chapter!~ Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!"

"It's Monday… I'm already hating today."

"Really? I think the weather is really nice…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Let's go visit the Host Club after school!"

"Of course, dummy! That'll make you feel better!"

"What's the matter, anyway?"

"I… heard a rumor…"

* * *

"Thank you for coming, ladies!" Energetic words cascaded in unison from the twins' mouths. The two were sending the ladies off after the Hosts' activities that afternoon, and for some reason, Tamaki wasn't stealing all the goodbyes with his more-than-enthusiastic character.

The two reentered the abandoned music room of the Host Club and looked questioning at the other hosts, particularly Tamaki.

"What's with you today, Boss?" Kaoru inquired, approaching the King, who sat across from Kyouya at one of the tables. It was a casual action, done before, yes. Nothing suspicious to be found, or so thought Tamaki. Apparently his lack of enthrallment toward the ladies had signaled that something was different.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, becoming very alert suddenly. He of course tried his best not to act _too_ guiltily, but it didn't seem to be working.

Hikaru cut in and spoke next, taking his natural place next to his younger twin.

"You basically ignored the ladies today, Boss," he said, his tone hinting at slight annoyance.

Kyouya chuckled. "Yet, he still managed to pull in more profit today than any of the other hosts," he pointed out as he scribbled things on a paper on a clip board.

Tamaki took a moment to think as Kyouya spoke, trying his best to focus on his thoughts as that deep voice resonated in his ears.

"I guess I'm just a little tired," he said, giving the twins an apologetic smile and turning toward Kyouya. "Is there anything else to do for today?"

Kyouya scanned his clip board quickly, and looked up, shaking his head. "No, we're fine today," he responded. "We did pretty well. But—" and he looked at the King, "—you'll need to make sure you get your rest, Tamaki. If you're this zombie-esque tomorrow, you'll be driving away our customers."

"Right. Sorry, Kyouya," Tamaki said, gulping quietly and maintaining his "tired" voice.

"So we can leave?" Hikaru asked as he made his way to where his bag sat against the wall. He grabbed Kaoru's as well and tossed it to him. The younger twin struggled not to drop the bag, and after a few moments of fumbling, had it firmly in his grasp.

After a quick thank-you from Kaoru and a nod from Kyouya, the twins started toward the door. They both turned around as they reached the door and smiled identical smiles.

"Goodbye, Haruhi!"

Haruhi, who had been her usual quiet self this whole time, just laughed nervously and waved. She herself had her messenger bag slung over her shoulder as she surveyed the room, apparently confirming that she could leave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, a quaint smile on her lips as she left the abandoned music room. Her presence left as she did, and the only ones left were Hunny, Mori, and the secret couple.

Hunny scrambled into Mori's lap and wrapped his little arms around his giant friend's neck. "Let's go, Takashi!" he commanded, exhibiting a quiet grunt from Mori as he stood up. "Bye bye, Tama-chan! Bye bye, Kyou-chan!" He waved as he was carried out of the room, and then there were two.

Tamaki stared down into his lap, his heart beating a little faster now that they were left alone. He felt himself get a little nervous and his thoughts begin to churn wildly. Would something romantic happen between them now that they were the only ones left?

"S…so," Tamaki spoke, his voice ringing in his ears. He looked up slowly to meet Kyouya's gaze, and he was a surprised. It appeared that Kyouya had already been looking at him.

"You're not very good at keeping secrets, are you?" the black-haired man asked, his voice sounding softly worried.

Tamaki fidgeted nervously in his lap as he thought of a reply. "I guess not," he sighed. "I've never had a secret this… immense, before."

Kyouya stood up and walked to Tamaki's side of the table as the blond watched him intently, his heart beating faster with every step. The hand of the other man extended and Tamaki slowly let his own slide into it.

"You need to try, though," Kyouya said, his voice smooth, and an understanding smile on his face. He pulled on his boyfriend's hand to help him up.

Tamaki rose to face the man with glasses, and he nodded. "I know," he said, determination in his voice. "I just… I wasn't trying very hard today. When someone would say something, before I could reply, I'd remember that you were in the room." He paused, taking a breath and looking down, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'd look over at you, and I would forget what I was planning to say."

Kyouya just shook his head with a smile as he let go of Tamaki's hand and grabbed his bag from the table. He slung it over his shoulder casually and picked up his clip board, holding it at his side.

"That's childish," he began, and Tamaki's face fell a little, "…however, cute."

The King looked up, a blush dusting his cheeks lightly. "Cute? Really?" he asked, and following a nod from Kyouya, he leapt forward and caught his boyfriend in a hug. His heart pounded as he felt the arms of the other man hug him back lightly, holding him affectionately, but with no desperation. There were no demands and no force; this wasn't the kind of love that Tamaki had read about in books, and it fascinated both he, and his virgin heart.

* * *

"Wasn't Tamaki-senpai acting weird today?"

"Yeah, I noticed it."

"He was really quiet, and he seemed distracted."

"…He was busy staring at Kyouya-senpai the whole time…"

"What? I didn't hear you. You were mumbling."

"It's nothing…"

"It sure doesn't _seem_ like nothing. Come on, we're worried about you."

"…Well… about the rumor I heard…"

* * *

Tamaki couldn't seem to part with the feeling of being in Kyouya's arms. He didn't get to be hugged like that nearly ever, and knowing the embrace of someone he loved was beyond himself until that moment.

As he pulled away from the embrace, Kyouya let one hand fall to his side and the other to Tamaki's shoulder. The hands of the blond returned to his sides, but a little shaky with nervous excitement.

Kyouya looked into Tamaki's eyes intently for a moment before he leaned in. His lips were within centimeters of the King's, and the two could feel the other's hot breath. Tamaki's eyes fell shut in surrender, and he waited, almost whimpering with each exhale, for the feeling of warm lips on his own.

Kyouya seemed to change his mind at the last moment, though, and he instead turned his head and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. It was much like the kiss a few nights ago, but Tamaki felt somewhat disappointed now. He'd been so expectant of his first kiss that nothing else but that one single action seemed like it could even exist.

Tamaki's eyes fluttered open, and as Kyouya's hand fell from his shoulder, one of the King's own hands flew to his pounding heart.

"Oh, Mommy…"

* * *

**Tori:** Ahmygawd you guys… I'M SO SORRY!

**Kyouya:** What are you yelling for?

**Tori:** See, between the ladies' gossip and the rest of the story, in my drafts they have a bunch of asterisks between them to separate… but for some reason when I upload them, the asterisks disappear! I've been confusing you all! T_T

**Kyouya:** Well, I think if they're really your faithful readers, they'll forgive you.

**Tori:** Well, not only do I promise I'll make lines there from now on, I've went back to add in the lines in the previous chapters!

**Kyouya:** See, she really does care.

**Tori:** Gee, you sound convinced. B| Aaaanyways… thank you guys so much for putting up with ignorant me. And thanks for reading!~ Don't forget to…

**v CLICK THERE! v**


	5. Se Caresse

**So, it's almost midnight on a Saturday night, and even though I could be out with friends, or more importantly SLEEPING, I'm sitting here writing fanfiction. I might need a life, but I could think of worse things to be doing with my free time. 'Nuff said. I love you guys.**

* * *

"Happy Tuesday, ladies," greeted the King as a group of ladies entered the abandoned music room. The rest of the hosts stood behind him neatly, in their usual fashion, ready to take customers as they came in.

The last bell of the day had just rung on that Tuesday afternoon, and already, each one of the hosts had their customers except for Kyouya. Clipboard, pencil, and calculator in hand, it was time for him to work out the budget. There was no time for him to entertain ladies today.

"So," he had said earlier, "you all need to pull in extra money today." And with a sigh, each member of the Host Club agreed.

The twins now sat on a couch next to eachother, across from three ladies who babbled incessantly about their hair. Hikaru, in his "brotherly love" character, rested his right hand on his younger twin's thigh, his own legs crossed. Kaoru leaned against his older brother comfortably as he pretended to be ever-so interested in what the ladies they sat with had to say.

Hunny sat at a table on Mori's lap with two ladies across from them, and they all had a piece of amusingly decorated cake on a plate in front of them. Hunny spoke to the ladies in his high, adorable voice as they ate, and he and Mori pulled in their cut of the money for the day.

Haruhi sat with Tamaki today, next to eachother on one of the many couches in the room. Across from them on a couch were four ladies, leaning against eachother and each taking turns eying the hosts… All except for one, who looked a little distraught.

"Tamaki-senpai, Haruhi-kun," one girl said, a small smile on her lips. "Our friend Maya-chan is a little upset. Can you two cheer her up?"

Tamaki, who was especially set on making up for his distractedness the previous day, perked right up and spoke. He leaned forward a little, toward, the distraught girl Maya.

"Maya-chan?" he asked, his voice smooth as ever, as if he'd never missed a day of being incredible.

The girl looked up with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Senpai," she said softly as she rose from her spot. There was the slightest hint of a blush as she did this. "I just realized I have somewhere to be. Thank you. You, too, Haruhi-kun."

Before Tamaki could say anything else, the girl had fled, and soon was out the door. He stood up as well but didn't move, a confused look on his features. He folded his arms and looked around a bit. Kyouya was now giving him a look that read almost perfectly, "Are you chasing away our customers?" Tamaki just shook his head before sitting once again.

"What's the matter with her?" the King asked as he crossed his legs.

Haruhi shook her head. "Maya-chan isn't usually that dramatic, I think," she remarked, looking at the remaining three girls. "Is she okay?"

Another of the girls smiled at them. "I think she'll be alright," she assured the two hosts.

Tamaki pursed his lips for a moment in thought, but nodded it off and smiled at the remaining ladies. "Shall we have some tea, then?" he asked, standing to go get the tea pot.

* * *

"Maya-chan!"

"Oh, hi, Rika-chan…"

"Why did you run off like that?"

"I can't be around Tamaki-senpai…"

"Maya… do you like Senpai?"

"Well… whether I do or I don't, no girl can ever have him!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tamaki-senpai is _seriously gay_!"

* * *

"How did I do today, Kyouya?" Tamaki's voice broke the silence that had built between them as Kyouya finished up his budget work. He'd had to stay after everyone else left to finish what he was doing, and Tamaki 'volunteered his time' to make sure Kyouya stayed on task and finished everything up.

Kyouya stood up from his seat at his table and faced Tamaki with a smile. "You did much better than yesterday," he replied. "You seemed perfectly normal."

Tamaki smiled, shyly reaching forward with his hand to take one of Kyouya's. "It didn't take as much work as I thought," he said. "And it was worth it, if it made you happy. That's what I was thinking the whole time."

Kyouya's expression changed from happy to surprise. "That?" he asked.

"Yes," Tamaki replied shyly, turning his head away a little but preserving the eye contact between them. "I love seeing you happy, Kyouya."

Kyouya's smile returned, and his free hand traveled up to brush Tamaki's cheek lightly. The blond blushed at this, and it urged Kyouya to continue. "You're so sweet," he cooed. "It's almost too much."

Tamaki's breaths were becoming shallower, but perfectly silent, as Kyouya spoke.

The black-haired beauty leaned forward a little, and he was inches away from his boyfriend. "Daddy… can I kiss you?" he whispered, his eyes half-lidded.

The King was frozen in place as he tried to think of words with which to reply. "I…" he breathed, his voice even softer than the other man's. "At this point… I think I'll cry if you don't…"

Just as Tamaki was able to finish his last word, Kyouya's warm lips were upon his own, and he was suddenly higher than a kite. His whole body relaxed and he let his instinct take over. Kyouya's lips kneaded his softly for just a few moments before Tamaki began to imitate the action.

At least ten seconds passed by before Kyouya pulled back slowly, their lips coming apart reluctantly. Tamaki's face was completely flushed and his breathing irregular.

Kyouya, who seemed also to be a little flustered, whispered quietly, "That was your first kiss?"

"Yes," Tamaki sighed as Kyouya's hand fell from his cheek.

"It was mine, too," the bespectacled one admitted softly. The hand he held in his own was shaking slightly, and he squeezed it. "Were you scared?"

"…yes," the King whispered, closing his eyes.

"Why?"

"I… I wasn't sure if I'd be any good at it," he said, his voice unstable.

Kyouya licked his lips. "You don't have to worry about that," he said. "You seem to be a natural."

If at all possible, the King's cheeks flushed even more, and his eyes popped open. His hand finally let go of Kyouya's hand and he leaned forward with his whole body, catching his boyfriend in a tight embrace. As Kyouya's arms wrapped around him as well, the King sighed. He truly was in heaven.

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai is gay… so what?"

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that. It's okay to be gay!"

"You guys don't get it…"

"Maya-chan's in love with him."

"What? Is that true, Maya?"

"It's… it's true…"

"How do you know he's gay, anyway?"

"Someone told me they Kyouya walking to his house that night…"

* * *

**Tori: **Ah, this was quite fluffy.

**Kyouya: **I seem to be a little out-of-character, Tori.

**Tori: **That's not true, Kyouya-senpai. No one knows what you're like when you're in love.

**Tamaki: **Except me, you, Kyouya, and your readers.

**Tori: **True dat.

**Tamaki: **Is there a gangsta up in dis hizzy?

**Kyouya: **…

**Tori: **Yo, readers. There'll be lots of new chapters all up in here this summer. Yesterday was my last day of school in this hizz-ouse for the summer yo. I'm lookin' forward too it as much as ya'll. PEACE OUT DAWGZ.

**V click there! V**


	6. Reflet Eclaire

**Hiya, readers! How's life going? If you're wondering WHO THIS IS, it's me, animeangel1010101. I changed my pen name… make sure to tell your friends! Okay, so, I'm really sorry for the slow updates. I've just been really busy doing absolutely nothing lately… So hopefully for this chapter I'll pull some inspiration from listening to my choir sing Dirait-on over and over. It's so pretty… okay, see you guys when the chapter's over! Enjoy!**

* * *

"That doesn't mean a thing, Maya-chan."

"Why else would Kyouya-senpai be visiting the King that late, though?"

"Well… maybe he was bringing him some cookies."

"…Cookies?"

"You never know!"

"Maybe we should just ask him, dummies."

"Oh, yeah! That could work!"

"Then it's settled. We'll ask Tamaki-senpai about it today."

* * *

So it was that the greatest afternoon of Tamaki's life so far eventually ended, fading gracefully into evening. Of course, by this time, the black-haired beauty and the narcissistic King had gone their separate ways, only to see each other once again at school the next day. A smile across a classroom, and a brushing of shoulders when they passed in the hall, left Tamaki's heart pounding in his throat. As soon as he saw him again in the abandoned music room, along with the other hosts and the guests that had already arrived, he wanted to jump into his arms.

"You're late, Boss," Hikaru said, joking shame in his voice as he approached the King with snake-like movements and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders. Kaoru mirrored those movements to appear on his other side fluidly, his arm doing the same as his older twin's.

"Shall we… punish you?" Kaoru asked, his submissive voice sounding surprisingly naughty and dominant.

Tamaki, instead of pushing the twins away as he would've liked to, just laughed softly and said politely, "Now, why would you do that? I've been late before." The present ladies were watching ravenously now, hoping with every fiber of their beings that they'd get to see the King's "punishment".

"There's a group of four already waiting for you, naughty Boss," the twins said in unison, detaching themselves from him and waggling their fingers at him. They both gestured toward the ladies… the same four that had been there yesterday, observed Tamaki. The rest of the guests at the Host Club had now turned their attention back to their host.

The King smiled gentlemanly and took a step toward them. "Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies," he said politely, in a tone of voice that could make a woman with a heart of cold steel melt on the spot. "Shall we?" and he pointed to what he knew to be those ladies' area of choice.

Rika stood next to a bashful-looking Maya, their two other friends on either side. She smiled at Tamaki and shook her head.

"No, Tamaki-senpai," she said cheerfully. "We just have a question."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. It was a rare occasion that a lady, particularly a group of four, came to the Host Club without the intention of using their services. "What is your question then, milady?" he asked, maintaining his smooth composure even though he was a tad puzzled.

"Is it true that you're gay, Senpai?"

The very question sent a panicked chill up the King's spine, and at that moment, the whole Host Club had gone silent, from the hosts to the guests, to even the _tap-tap _of Kyouya writing on his clipboard. Everyone was now staring at the blond, but the only eyes he could feel were the eyes of his beautiful boyfriend. Before even _considering_ responding, he began to think of a million ways to apologize to Kyouya for however he accidentally blew their cover.

"Is it? Or is it just for Kyouya? You two _are_ dating, aren't you?" Rika just wouldn't stop her persistence, nor would she lower her voice at all. Maya stood next to her, melancholically observing Tamaki's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, ladies," Kyouya suddenly said, his loudly projected voice firm, and clearly not amused. "But the Host Club is closing early today. I regret to say that you'll all have to leave now." He stood up and strode through the frozen room quickly, reaching the entrance in little time and opening both doors at the same time. He stepped aside and gestured toward the doors strictly. "You can all come back tomorrow for free, but for now, please leave."

The ladies slowly and confusedly stood up from where they were at and filed out, unbelievably silent, perhaps out of shock. As Rika passed by Tamaki, she leaned in and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry, Senpai," without looking at him.

As soon as all the ladies were gone, Kyouya shut the doors and buried his face into his hand. The King still stood where he'd been before, his arms crossed and his face red. He felt like crying… what had he done? He should've denied it outright. This could be the end of the Host Club, and all because of Tamaki, so he thought.

"T…Tama-chan, is it… true?" Hunny asked after almost five minutes of complete silence in the abandoned music room. He took Mori's hand and pulled him along as he approached the King of the Host Club. Tamaki didn't look at him, so the small one turned to Kyouya. "Kyou-chan?" he asked.

Kyouya lifted his face and looked down at Hunny. "I… guess there's really… no denying it, now," he said quietly, but still audible throughout the room. "Y…yes, Tamaki and I are, uh…"

"Boyfriends," Tamaki finished, and all heads snapped to look at him, including Kyouya's. The King looked up and slowly across each of the other hosts' faces. When he reached Kyouya's wordless form, he sighed. "If it's… just us, it's okay, right?" he asked, and Kyouya cocked his head in confusion. "We can always tell the ladies that they're wrong, that it isn't true… but I don't… want to have to hide it from our friends…"

Kyouya looked around as well. The twins looked surprised as was predictable, Hunny's face showed confusion, Mori's was just as relaxed as usual if not a little curious, and Haruhi looked… bored.

"Are you kidding?" the young girl asked sternly, folding her arms as she stood up. "You all couldn't figure it out? Come on!" As she chided the other hosts, they looked at each other slowly. "I thought it was perfectly obvious."

"B…but…" Tamaki began to stutter, "we've only been going out for… four days!"

"Really now?" Hikaru asked suddenly, a skeptical look on his handsome face. Kaoru mirrored it. "When I think about it, for months now—"

"—you've been staring at Kyouya with googly-eyes, even in the middle of talking with the ladies," the younger twin finished.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are right," Hunny said, and Mori nodded in accompaniment.

"Y'see?" Haruhi said, a smile now gracing her face. "You thought you hid it so well, didn't you, Senpai? You must've been in love with Kyouya-senpai for months now."

Tamaki's face immediately flushed a deep red. "In love…? Googly-eyes?" he asked, his voice light and embarrassed.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "It seems we were figured out… by everyone," he sighed, shuffling his clipboard from one hand to the other. "The ladies were the ones that brought it up, anyway. That means they must've suspected it."

"But it's okay, Kyou-chan!" Hunny said, approaching him and tugging lightly on the bottom hem of his blazer. "You don't need to worry. We don't hate you or anything! Right, Takashi?" Mori smiled gently, showing his approval of the announcement.

"If I had a problem with homosexuality, there's no way I'd even be here right now," Haruhi deadpanned. Upon receiving a _'what's that supposed to mean?'_ look from just about everyone, she just laughed.

"They're almost… inspiring, aren't they, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, the smile on his lips mischievously cute and seductive. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and pulled him close, initiating another 'brotherly love' scene. The rest of the Host Club just rolled their eyes.

"Maybe it isn't so strange for us to be together, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered, and it was remarkably difficult for any of the other hosts to distinguish whether what they said was real or fake.

Tamaki, as he laughed softly at the twins' antics, distracted, was startled when he felt a hand enter his own. He turned his head immediately to see Kyouya standing next to him. The King gave him an ashamed and apologetic look… the hosts had made it pretty clear that Tamaki was the one who gave them away. Kyouya just shook his head lightly.

"It's okay," he said, his voice soft, and Tamaki gave him a smile. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

**Eeeeee!~ Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, we're not over yet. There's still at least one more chapter left, maybe two if I'm inspired enough. Besides, this fanfic **_**is**_** rated M. Weren't you wondering why? Hahaha. Okay, so, obviously I didn't feel like coming up with a convo at the end of this chapter. Sorry. I'm lazy and leaving pretty soon to do some last-minute shopping for school… My sophomore years starts in two days! Anyway, don't forget to review, guys!~ I love youuuuu.**


	7. Inventes le Theme

**Whaaaat? You're saying this chapter is posted **_**much**_** too soon to really be from me? Nooo, I just felt like working on this story… I guess I'm just all inspired and stuff. Hahaha. I'm just about the laziest author on the site… I know. Don't remind me. :c Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Everyone is talking."

"They sure are…"

"Maya-chan… are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. My heart will go on, as they say…"

"They _do_ make a cute couple after all, don't they?"

"Yeah… they really do."

"But they never answered us. Can we really know for sure?"

"If there was no outright denial then that nearly _screams_ yes!"

* * *

Instead of dealing with the ladies, Kyouya decided they'd cancel the Host Club's events for Thursday and Friday and reopen the following Monday, as much as he despaired profit would drop. They'd wait until the excitement died down, even just a little.

After two days without the Host Club to tire him out, Tamaki laid restlessly in the den of his mansion that Friday evening, his head resting on the arm of the couch, the rest of him sprawled about. He sighed out of boredom as thoughts of Kyouya entered his mind, and he laid his arm over his eyes to block out the light. Kyouya made it clear that he wasn't mad, but the King still felt guilty that they'd been discovered. He sighed again, this time softer, as he wished Kyouya was there.

Of course he'd tried to invite Kyouya over that night, but the black-haired enchanter had said he had budget work to do, and that perhaps they could get together that Saturday. The King, though, soon found himself thinking of what would be happening if Kyouya were there, and he felt his lips yearn for Kyouya's. The one kiss they'd shared so far made his heart beat so fast that he could barely stand it. Yet, the next meeting of their mouths seemed like it couldn't come fast enough.

He imagined the taste of Kyouya's lips on his own, and he could almost feel arms around him, holding and caressing him. He took in a breath sharply as his swiftly beating heart began to send the blood from his brain straight down south. His head felt a little lighter and his body warmer, and the King let his curious hand follow the blood straight down to where he was already semi-hard.

Although most certainly a virgin, the beautiful blond was no stranger to his faithful right hand.

Tamaki's left arm still covered his eyes, blocking out all the light, leaving a perfect opportunity for his imagination to run wild as his free hand worked quickly to break his manhood from its cloth prison.

This was nothing new, but the feeling of that first stroke never got old. Firming further with each gentle tug, Tamaki could only imagine that it was Kyouya's hand in place of his own. He moaned softly into the ear of his stunning beau as if he were there above him, lips hovering just centimeters above his own.

"Kyou…ya…" he whispered brokenly as his body begged for more. Was this what they'd be doing if Kyouya hadn't been busy? Tamaki gasped softly as he began to increase his speed, fully erect now and beyond lost within a euphoric labyrinth. Is this what they would do tomorrow, if they were together?

The King licked his pink lips lightly as his blinded eyes saw his Kyouya layered over him, and he felt wonderfully dizzy. Would Kyouya even think to touch him like this? Was he a virgin, too? These questions flashed mundanely in the back of Tamaki's head as his warm hand traveled quicker and faster over his swollen erection. He wouldn't hesitate to touch Kyouya like this, if he asked him too.

"Nnnh," the King breathed. "Kyouya…" Retreating back to his imagination and abandoning the questions that persisted, the bespectacled charmer once again had his make-believe hand wrapped around Tamaki's manhood and he was, in some fantasy of Tamaki's, stroking him quickly to near completion.

"Fa…faster…" the blond panted quietly as his hand sped up further. "Kyouya! I'm going to…" His left arm left his eyes and he sat up, reaching to the table next to him quickly and grabbing a tissue. He leaned against the couch and clenched his eyes shut as he readied his tissue, moaning heartily as his orgasm powered over him and he released perfectly into the tissue. After a few moments he calmed down, the blood draining from his erection, and he tossed the dirtied tissue into a wastebasket next to the couch.

Tamaki's breathing slowed and he fastened up his pants once again. Suddenly he felt a violent vibration in his pocket, and he jumped, startled by the buzzing sensation. He shook his head and pulled his phone out from his pocket, surprised (nearly shocked) to see that Kyouya was actually calling him. He gulped and cleared his throat a little, hoping he sounded… normal.

"He…hello?" he said quietly, relieved to find out that he sounded only a little tired if nothing else.

"Tamaki?" the voice on the other end said, and it was undoubtedly Kyouya's. "I've finished the budget work for tonight. It's, uh…" he paused, and took a breath, "…not too late for me to come over, is it?"

It was more than pleasant for Tamaki to be met halfway, and he actually nodded as he responded. "Yes, of course it's not too late!" he exclaimed, perfectly ecstatic. Their conversation ended after a few more minutes of planning, and Tamaki hung up, his heart beating a million miles an hour. It felt unreal, almost hazy; Kyouya would be coming over that night, and sleeping over. The King's mind could only travel in one direction.

* * *

"I wonder if Kyouya and Tamaki have ever done it."

"What?"

"You know, had sex. I wonder if they have."

"That's a good question… they _are_ boyfriends, after all."

"We still don't have proof of that…"

"Oh, hush, Junko. We already had this discussion."

"Whatever. I doubt they've had sex. The King still looks like a virgin."

"…_Looks_ like a virgin? What the hell does that even mean?"

* * *

**Sorry for the EVEN SHORTER chapter this time, guys, but it's a bridge into next chapter, mostly, which I plan to be the last. Furthermore, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my girlfriend, Erin (penname AppleLove, check her out!). I'll let her figure out why. ;o Hope you guys enjoyed Tamaki's solo. Hahahaaaa. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Du Narcisse Exaucé

**As you read this last chapter, I hope all you readers are crying with dread, because this is where it ends. I seriously doubt this will be my last Ouran fic, but it may very well be the only Tamaki/Kyouya-centric one. Who else would I write for, you ask? You'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

Tamaki waited patiently for Kyouya's arrival, leaning against his front door, anticipating the ringing of the doorbell. He knew he was being a little silly, or maybe even a tad desperate, but his heart fluttered when he thought of his beautiful boyfriend sleeping with him… in the same bed, no less. Nothing could stop them from doing what they wanted, no interruptions. Kyouya wasn't going to leave, the help wouldn't dare disturb them, and they weren't in the Host Club, where there were five others who could interrupt.

For fifteen minutes, Tamaki remained stationery there, his heart pounding at an unbearable pace. When the doorbell finally rang, the King jumped a little in surprise. It'd been silent for so long that he wasn't even prepared to hear what he was actually waiting for in the first place, but he recovered quickly and whirled around in a flash to face the door. Taking a deep breath, Tamaki rustled a hand through his soft blond hair, tussling it perfectly before he turned the door knob slowly and let the door swing open. Kyouya's slim, dashing figure awaited, and the King felt himself blush.

There he stood, in all his beautiful glory, his pose casual as could be. He was completely unaware of it, but even that one nonchalant pose in his everyday jacket and khaki pants drove the gorgeous King wild.

"Hi, Tamaki," Kyouya said, his voice smooth. It was different than the voice he used to capture the hearts of the ladies; it was a lovely voice, yes, but not full of a hunger for money. It, instead, was sweet and full of affection.

"K-Kyouya," the King breathed. "H-hi." He couldn't help but find himself imagining the night to come, and the thoughts made him extremely nervous and excited. Unfortunately, this also reflected in his voice, and the perceptive Kyouya noticed right away.

He couldn't say he thought something was wrong—the look on the King's face was one of pure joy. But he also appeared to be flustered to the point of stuttering, and Kyouya had barely even gotten there.

"C-come inside," Tamaki stuttered, knowing full well of his nervous behavior. There really wasn't anything he could do about it, though.

"Of course," Kyouya replied, a relaxed smile on his face to contrast Tamaki. He stepped inside and the King closed the door, and suddenly, they were alone. Not another soul seemed to be within miles.

After he'd shut the door, Tamaki turned around and faced his boyfriend, unable to placate the redness in his cheeks. He hoped it wasn't _too_ obvious.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kyouya asked, as if he was reading the King's mind. "Your face looks pretty red." He didn't originally plan on saying anything, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"No, no, I'm fine," said Tamaki, a nervous laugh in his voice.

"Are you sure?" the black-haired beauty asked, stepping toward the King and reaching out his pale hand to cradle the other's warm cheek. "You're burning up." He moved in yet closer, a mischievous smile on his lips as he stalked his boyfriend like a predator.

Tamaki was silent for a moment as he thought of what to say, and his eyes dropped to the floor. "W-well… it's your fault," he said, his voice quiet as could be. Not quiet enough to go unheard, however.

"Is that so?" Kyouya inquired further, but the question was rhetorical, as within moments he leaned forward to capture the King's lips in his own, and all further thoughts were forgotten as they shared their second kiss.

* * *

"Y'know, the King just has that innocent air around him."

"I guess so… but hey, you never know. He could be losing his virginity as we speak."

"You know, you could be right."

"Who do you suppose is topping?"

"Are you kidding!"

"…what?"

"I'll cut off all my hair if Kyouya isn't the seme between the two."

"What makes you think the King can't top, though…?"

* * *

Tamaki found himself completely mystified by his boyfriend's lips against his own, and he kissed back eagerly. Kyouya led the kiss fervently, one hand still cradling the blond's cheek as the other hand wandered down to rest in the small of the King's back. Not quite knowing what to do with his own arms, Tamaki wrapped them around Kyouya's neck lightly and hung on for support, for he found his knees beginning to get weak.

Especially so when Kyouya parted his lips slowly and let his tongue wander out from where it had previously resided. When Tamaki felt that tongue touch his lips he felt like squealing in sheer amazement. None of this seemed real. He let his lips open up, not a lot but a little, and he felt that tongue slither into his mouth slowly. He sighed through his nose as he responded with his own tongue, mostly out of instinct, but not seeming _too _inexperienced in doing this.

The kiss continued for what was almost a minute before they finally parted, after which Tamaki whimpered lightly and leaned forward to whisper in Kyouya's ear lightly, "Will you come to my room?" The King had already got himself off earlier, but just as quickly he found his body responding dramatically to his boyfriend's kisses.

"It would be my pleasure," replied the black-haired enchanter, his voice just as light, and as soon as Tamaki got his response he seized Kyouya's hand and turned around. He didn't look the other in the eyes; he couldn't yet, for it could ruin the heat between them, or even worse: make Tamaki so frightened that he would actually chicken out. He shuddered silently just at the thought. He'd never forgive himself if he ran away now.

Soon enough, after a few feet, some stairs, and two separate corridors, the couple finally reached Tamaki's bedroom. It was a ridiculous length to travel, really, but they made it and weren't about to turn around now.

The King's hand pushed down the elegant door handle and shoved the door out of his way, the blocking object swinging inward obediently. The room that lay ahead was certainly made for a king, with expensive foreign silks everywhere in every color of the spectrum, yet all matching perfectly somehow, adding to the almost royal surrounding. A maroon and gold canopy draped over the bed dramatically, and the bed itself was rich with sheets, comforters, and pillows in that same maroon and a dark, pine green. Tamaki kicked off his shoes carelessly before he entered the room (he might've been horny as hell and in a daze to end all dazes, but he wasn't about to get dirt tracked on his expensive imported carpet floor), and Kyouya followed suit. The two quickly found their lips connected once again as soon as the door shut behind them.

Between points of contact of their mouths, Kyouya was effectively able to breathe out the words, "Daddy… I want you." Tamaki's knees got progressively weaker then, as his bespectacled stud's hands began to slither down his torso, unbuttoning buttons as they went.

"You… can ha…have me," the King moaned in response against his boyfriend's lips as their kisses deepened, and he felt the uniform jacket he'd never bothered to change out of slip down and off his body.

Kyouya smiled slyly into the kiss as his hands now worked at the white button-up shirt which plagued their "moment". Tamaki's equally-quick (if not a bit slowed by nervousness) fingers aided the effort and this shirt too was now lying in a heap on the floor. Kyouya's long fingers now traveled freely across the creamy skin that resided on Tamaki's chest, making the blond almost fall to the floor, his knees shaking erratically. The dark-haired one pulled out of the kiss reluctantly, but with a grin.

"Can't stand?" he asked, his eyes glazed over with lust, and his voice full of an amused satisfaction. Tamaki looked at the floor and gave a shallow nod before Kyouya chuckled softly. "It's alright," he continued, nudging the other toward the bed.

The blond backed up slowly toward the bed, his boyfriend leading him in the right direction. Tamaki trusted he wouldn't hit anything on the way to the bed; Kyouya wouldn't let him, of course. When he felt his bottom come in contact with the silk comforter, he climbed up onto the mattress, somewhat awkwardly due to the height of the bed from the ground (which was definitely way above the height of an average bed, giving it a far more elegant appeal). Kyouya followed him up, and Tamaki immediately wrapped his bare arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him in before pulling him back as he let his head fall on a pillow.

Now laying flat on the bed, Tamaki sighed as Kyouya climbed in between his legs, leaning over him, and began kissing him with passion once again. There was no limit to the desire that the King felt to never let this one go, as each time their lips touched again, his heart beat nearly twice as fast as before.

Kyouya used one arm to prop himself up on the bed and prevent himself from crushing his boyfriend, but the other arm was completely free, and he let the hand of that arm wander all across Tamaki's smooth skin as they kissed. His hand caressed the blond's stomach softly and traveled up to his chest, where he ran his fingers over a nipple, causing the King to utter a broken moan into their kiss. Taking note of this, Kyouya's fingers began plucking at his boyfriend's nipple, the little pink bud getting both redder and harder from the touch. When he did this, Tamaki pulled his mouth away from Kyouya's and whimpered lightly in the distress of pleasure.

"Mommy…" the King breathed, letting his eyes fall shut in his dizziness. Kyouya was breathless as he observed his boyfriend's face, the sight of the blond's pleasured expression both beautiful and incredibly erotic.

Kyouya sighed lightly before a smile approached his lips, and he dipped his head down to begin sucking intently on a patch of skin on the side of Tamaki's neck. His hand left the King's nipple and traveled south slowly, wandering past his navel and coming into contact with the fabric that made up the waist of the King's uniform slacks. When Tamaki flinched, Kyouya paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I… going too fast?" he whispered slowly pulling his mouth away from what was now a proud, bright hickey on Tamaki's neck, hoping desperately to hear a "no".

Tamaki's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. "N-n-no, not at all," he breathed out, his voice reflecting his nervousness. "It's just…"

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, his voice patient.

"I guess I'm just… s-scared," the King whispered, his voice even lighter than a whisper. It was difficult for him to admit that he found himself scared of a situation that he'd fantasized about many times. "I mean, I want this _so_ badly… I have for a long time…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I just never thought any of this would actually happen."

"Really, now?" Kyouya questioned, his voice reflecting a bit of amusement, his face still near to the King's neck. "Don't you have any idea how many people want you, though? Someone much better than me would've snatched you up if I hadn't."

Tamaki shook his head. "No, that isn't what I mean," he explained. "I meant that I've wanted this with _you_. I… I never thought that you of all people would ever… want me."

Kyouya quickly found himself dumbfounded, a rare occasion. The words that came from his boyfriend's mouth were sweet, and they actually made his heart flutter. Kyouya, the cold-hearted, money-hungry treasurer of the Host Club, felt his heart beat faster from just words spoken. Instead of dealing with more words, the black-haired beauty just reconnected his lips to the lips of his boyfriend, this time his kiss loving and sweet instead of hungry and lustful. Tamaki could feel his whole being melting, surrendering, submitting to Kyouya's kiss.

This time, Kyouya's hand didn't hesitate. It unbuttoned the plastic buttons it found and when done with that, moved on quickly to the zipper. In a matter of moments, Kyouya had completely worked Tamaki's pants all the way off his body, and then they lay discarded somewhere on the floor.

The darker-haired male smirked to himself as he continued to ravish the other male's mouth with his own, and he nonchalantly let his hand slip down, underneath the waistband of Tamaki's underwear. There he found his treasure.

"Kyouya!" the King called out, cutting off their kiss as soon as his boyfriend's hand made contact with his cock. As far as Tamaki himself could tell, he could've masturbated forty times before Kyouya got there and still be hard as a rock right then.

Kyouya was absolutely beaming… on the inside, anyway. On the outside, he maintained his coolness. His hand gripped the blond's erection, not too forceful, but most definitely enough to make an impression. His hand moved up and down, slowly at first, but building up speed with each stroke, and the blond writhed in the pleasure coming from the touches of the one he loved.

* * *

"Kyouya looks dominant, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but no one's ever seen him… in _action_."

"Yeah! He could totally be a sweet little uke between the sheets."

"…Somehow, I doubt that."

"Me too. It just seems really unlikely."

"I guess the only one that can know is the King. Maybe we should ask him."

"NO."

"I second that no. Being nosy hasn't gotten us anywhere in this story."

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Kyouya asked, his voice directly in Tamaki's ear. His body was layered over the body of the blond, his manhood consumed completely by the tight entrance of his now-lover. Their figures were pressed together missionary-style, their fingers laced together beside them.

"N-no… it feels good," Tamaki moaned, half-lying. It did hurt, yes; the pain was throbbing and rather formidable. But the feeling the King witnessed when his onyx beauty was inside him all the way was beyond comparison, and it gave him more ecstasy than anything he'd felt before.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Kyouya asked, a small smile on his lips. He didn't need to ask, though. He already knew that this would hurt.

"No, I'm not!" the blond protested, his voice high. "You can move… Just fuck me already…" He didn't think he'd ever hear those words spoken from his mouth to anyone but the Kyouya of his imagination, but here he was, pleading as best he could. "Please, Kyouya."

Without another word, Kyouya made his first small movement, pulling out a tiny bit and thrusting shallowly into his own magnificent King. Along with the pain, Tamaki did indeed feel an amazing pleasure, and he moaned softly, his eyes falling shut as Kyouya began to suck on his neck once again. His thrusts soon began to take more shape, though, and he developed a rhythm of thrusting in and out.

"Kyouya… more…" Tamaki groaned, and he gasped loudly as he felt his boyfriend's hand wrap around his cock. He was being stroked and fucked at the same time by the object of his affection, and he could barely hang onto reality in this state. Even Kyouya was feeling unstable in this situation, as if his animal instincts were threatening to take over. He thrust faster and faster as the time went by, but still gently, trying not to hurt his lover.

"Nngh, Kyouya!" Tamaki called out, feeling the heat beginning to become overwhelming. He knew he was nearing the end, and that it was probably far too soon. But it wasn't something he could control, after all. "I'm… I'm going to… come!" he warned, and Kyouya moved only faster.

"Go ahead," the darker-haired man whispered into the King's ear sensually, his breath hot.

Tamaki moaned relentlessly as his orgasm began, releasing into Kyouya's hand and onto both their bodies. The indescribable feeling made the blond's muscles clench around Kyouya's erection, and it milked from him a powerful orgasm as well.

"Ta…Tamaki…" the black-haired beauty groaned as he let his seed pour out into his lover. The King's eyes popped open when he heard the other moan his name, the sound of it making his heart beat yet faster than it had been before.

After a few more seconds of heavy breathing, Kyouya pulled himself out of his lover and collapsed onto the bed next to him, his glasses still perched on his face, his eyes falling shut. Tamaki crawled into Kyouya's arms, and he felt those arms wrap around him protectively. He snuggled closer, feeling warm beyond comparison. He could only wonder why he hadn't confessed his feelings so much earlier.

"Kyouya, I love you," he said, his voice soft and tired.

"I love you too, Tamaki," his lover breathed, and without another word, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Abandon surrounding abandon…"

"Tenderness touching tenderness."

"Even on the inside, he can only love himself."

"It's a cute love story, isn't it?"

"He could only love himself, but one person was able to capture his heart and make him see."

"…and the two fell in love."

"True love lasts forever, doesn't it?"

"So they say."

* * *

**That was a wonderfully romantic, corny ending, if I do say so myself. It's exactly one week until Christmas from today! Hooray! I'm already on Christmas break, too. Hopefully I can write some good stuff for you guys before I have to go back to school on January 3****rd****. OF 2011. HOLY CANOLI, BATMAN! Anyway, so this story is now complete. I might not be able to post this chapter for a little while, though. My internet crapped out over a week ago because of the weather and never came back. So it could be a couple days. D: In other news, I'd love some reviews to let me know how you all liked the ending! I may write another Ouran fic in the near future, so keep your eyes open. If I find the time, I might also write a Christmas fanfiction, though I haven't decided on the pairing. If you have a suggestion or request, message me or let me know some other way. (It's yaoi or nothin', folks, needless to say!) Anyway, if I don't get around to writing a Christmas fic, I hope you all have a great Christmas and an awesome New Year. We're only two years from 2012! XD**


End file.
